Venomous Beast
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Beastboy is pushed too far on the wrong day. While blowing off some stream, a new 'friend' makes itself known to him. Watch out, the punching bag is punching back! Takes place sometime after Tokyo. Small Crossover. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Venomous Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Spiderman

Summary: Beastboy is pushed too far on the wrong day. While blowing off some stream, a new 'friend' makes itself known to him. Watch out, the punching bag is punching back! Takes place sometime after Tokyo. Small Crossover.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Beastboy hung his head in emotional exhaustion. Today was never a good day for him. As of today, his birth parents had been dead for eight years. He tried to avoid, well, everyone on this day. He had done it successfully for seven years straight, but some higher power seemed to hate him today. Cyborg and Starfire wouldn't leave him alone at breakfast, both trying to get him to try meat and alien food, respectively. Raven did her regular threats or sarcastic words at him before he left the room. She had been on a roll since the Tokyo thing. Robin had given him plenty of space surprisingly; he even did the dishes when it was Beastboy's turn. Then they had to take down some robbers, and he didn't even get a chance to fight. When he tried to go to the forest, he had to help some kids get a cat out of a tree. That one wasn't really bad until some of the less Titan-appreciative people of Jump City start calling him names, "accidentally" throwing stuff at him, and every other thing they could legally get away with. They blamed him and the other heroes for the villains. To them, the villains followed the heroes, not the other way around.

When he finally got into the woods, it was getting dark and about time to go home. They didn't have a curfew exactly, but they might as well have with how Robin either calls in at random times or is extra hard on them in training. He found it odd that Robin hadn't called yet actually. 'Maybe someone remembered what today is, or at least put the pieces together.' Beastboy thought to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Robin noticed his reoccurring behavior on this day for the past few years. Besides, one thing him and Robin had in common was that they both watched their parents die.

Currently, he was flying home as an eagle. At least this is one thing no one could ruin. He always enjoyed flying; the wind beneath his wings seemed to have a calming effect. Unfortunately it was too short to give him any kind of relief. He looked at the tower and groaned as he landed, changed, and made his down the stairs. He was going to have to go back to the common room, where at least half of the Titans were by now, in order to get some tofu.

What no one knew was that he actually didn't like tofu as much as everyone thought he did, or that he didn't hate eating meat. His animal instincts liked it, but they also desired the thrill of the hunt. That just got him in the mood to fight, and the Doom Patrol and the Brotherhood could both testify to that. There is a reason Rita banned him from eating meat while he was still on the Doom Patrol. The closest way to describe him after eating meat was a cross between Raven's Brave and Rage, with a bit of Happy since he enjoyed every moment of it. One good thing was that his instincts wouldn't eat humans; apparently they think humans taste nasty.

Tofu actually calmed his instincts, the hunting ones at least. It seemed to change his eating behavior from carnivorous or omnivorous to herbivorous. In a way it was like Raven's meditating: As long as he ate it, he didn't have to worry too much about his instincts getting riled up. He'll admit this though, tofu didn't taste good twenty-four seven. Things got bad if he didn't get any at times. He only had one other way of relief, but he didn't like the idea a whole lot.

He came out his musing as he came in front of the common room. He could hear metal feet, meaning Cyborg was in there. Judging by the sound of the smell of frozen meat, he was having a snack himself. The smell that came off of all Tameranians wasn't there, meaning Starfire wasn't in there. Then there was Raven's scent. He had always wondered why her scent was so strange, human and not human. The incident in Nevermore cleared that up.

Thinking of Raven, he wondered what happened between her and him. They had been fine until Tokyo, then she had treated him worse than when they first met. He really hated when she insulted him. He liked her, hell that should have been obvious with all he did to just make her smile since they met. He had contemplated acting more mature, but he figured they would think the Beast was back.

He walked through the doors, seeing he was correct. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and Cyborg was preparing to cook a steak.

"Hey green bean, how you doing?" Cyborg asked, with a mischievous tone.

"Just getting some Tofu before calling it a day." He said tiredly, as he made his way to the fridge.

"Rough day dude?" Cyborg asked, his tone not changing in the slightest.

He just nodded as he opened the fridge and looked for his white colored food. He then noticed in dread that he couldn't find any, a cold sweat starting to develop on his forehead. After a moment of frantic searching, he heard Cyborg trying not to laugh at him. 'He didn't..' He thought, before seeing the look on the half robotic man, 'He did!'

"Having a little trouble grass stain?" He said between laughs as the changeling started to slowly turn around, bangs covering his eyes.

"Where is my tofu exactly?" Beastboy asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Cyborg was too busy laughing to notice the change and answered while still laughing, "I threw that nasty stuff out!"

"And why did you do this exactly?" Beastboy asked as he clutched the counter.

"Duh! Because it was funny seeing you get worked up over it!" Cyborg said, finally starting to stop laughing, but still hadn't noticed his friends change in behavior.

That was all it took before the green teen snapped off the part of the counter he was holding. This caused Raven to look up from her book. She was surprised, both by the show of strength and the anger rolling off him. 'Why, in the name of Azar, is he getting upset over some Tofu?' She thought to herself.

"Umm, BB-" Cyborg started nervously, before being interrupted.

"Shut up." Beastboy said firmly.

"But-" Cyborg tried again.

"I said shut the hell up!" Beastboy roared as his enraged eyes met Cyborg's surprised human eye. The piece of wood in his hand snapped in two and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Wow man, calm down!" Cyborg cried out in surprise.

"Give me a reason to calm down," He said, as his fist tightened even more, the splinters digging deeper into his hand.

"How about this: you stop acting like an over-dramatic baby or I'll send you to another dimension." Raven intervened. Beastboy had always backed off when she used that threat.

This wasn't like the other times though, "Yeah right, I've heard that one before, but you haven't done it have you?" Beastboy asked, his attention shifting from Cyborg to Raven as he walked in front of her.

"You don't think I'll do it?" Raven asked as her anger became more apparent.

"I know you won't! Because if you did, then you and the others would risk losing your green punching-bag!" Beastboy yelled at her.

"What?" Raven asked in shock, as did Cyborg. 'What does he mean by that?' She thought worryingly.

"That's right! If I wasn't around, Cyborg wouldn't have someone to make fun of, Starfire couldn't feel better about her lack of earth knowledge, Robin wouldn't have someone to boss around, and you...you wouldn't have someone to take your stress out on!" Beastboy yelled, advancing on her as she started moving back. Years of pent up anger and sadness came rushing through him as he spoke this.

"That's not true!" Raven said. 'How long has he felt like this?' She wondered to herself as Cyborg stood there in shock at the shape-shifter's words.

"Really? Then give me a single event that proves otherwise!" Beastboy challenged.

Raven thought as fast as she could, "What about when we got you back from that alien, Soto, when he thought you were his dog and tried to take you home with him?" Raven pointed out.

"Half the time I wish you hadn't! Besides, you had to return the alien dog or you would have been licked to death," Beastboy countered. Strike one.

"What about when Starfire kept Silkie hidden from the rest of us for you?" Raven tried again.

"She did it for Silkie, not me," Beastboy countered once more. Strike Two.

"What about when we came to help you and the Doom Patrol against the Brotherhood?" She was honestly starting to sound more and more desperate.

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like Robin could resist taking on a group like the Brotherhood. He's been dying to show that he's out of Batman's shadow! I'll just gave him the perfect opportunity," Beastboy answered. Strike Three, she's out.

"Well, while we're on the topic, why don't you give us a reason to say that you're right!" Raven said, confident that he couldn't think of much.

That is until he started laughing. Not his regular laugh, but a dark and hollow laugh, "I'm not going to spend the night here listing them, but here's a few. You're all the reason Soto got me in the first place. None of you listened to me when I tried to tell you about the Brotherhood. You all always disregard everything I say and every time you think I'm out of line, you try to hurt me in some way." Beastboy listed off. First, second, and third base.

"That's not-" She tried to defend herself.

"Tokyo." He said, daring her to say anything to that. "And let us not forget when the Beast first came about, isn't that right, Robin?" Beastboy asked with a smirk as he looked towards the common room doors sliding open to reveal Robin, staring at Beastboy blankly, and Starfire standing there, eyes barely holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry, but all the evidence pointed to you at the time." Robin said in a neutral voice.

"Bullshit! You're not sorry, you weren't then and you're not now. What evidence by the way? Did you bother to check any of the hair in Raven's room, because I'm pretty sure gray fur would have stood out among the green fur. You didn't even bother to have me looked at after those chemicals spilled on me. Some detective, I start acting odd after getting covered in some chemicals we know nothing about and you couldn't put it together. And before you go off about me holding Raven in my teeth, let me tell you something. I looked through the video of you fighting me while I was the Beast and I must say that you are a complete idiot! I had her by her cloak, I gently put her down before fighting you,-which I did once you started getting threatening- and here's a big tipoff: She was alive! If the Beast had wanted to kill her, you wouldn't have been able to tell it was her when you found her. So all and all Robin, you went after me with no real reason to think I did anything to her." Beastboy all but yelled at Robin, whose expression didn't change. Home base.

Raven had been holding her head as she tried to suppress her emotions that had been building up since Beastboy first started talking. All of them were shouting something at her. It was her fault, he was right, do something, and many others things. Eventually it became too much, "Shut up!" She yelled as her powers seemed to act on impulse. Black energy encased Beastboy, whose smirk got just a bit bigger, and flung him out the window.

Everyone's expression turned to shock at what happened. Raven was at the brink of crying at this point. She pulled up her hood and made her way to the door. Suddenly, something tackled her from behind and had her pinned to the floor. She looked over her shoulder to see a green wolf standing over her, before turning back into Beastboy. "Thanks for proving my point. I guess you really are daddy's little girl." He whispered harshly as he made his way to the window.

"Beastboy!" Robin called out. Beastboy gave a sharp look expecting him to reprimand him or make him apologize, "I'd advise the canyon. People don't care as much when stuff out there is destroyed than when it's in the forest," Robin suggested with a sad smile.

Beastboy's eyes widened at this before nodding and changing into a falcon.

After he left, Robin helped Raven off the floor, "Was...was he right?" She asked as she looked at Robin with a desperate look.

Robin sighed, "I was out there the whole time. I heard every claim he made and I can't find anything that he said that isn't correct in some way." Robin answered sadly. Beastboy had been right to an extent. The thought, even if it was just in the back of his mind, of facing the Brotherhood had seemed like his way of showing he was out of Batman's shadow.

Starfire sniffed a little, "Our friend feels that we have been treating him unfairly and I believe he is correct. We have all had a reason for the others to believe that we were not on 'this side of the law' I believe is the phrase, yet we all fought for each other, believing that we were not truly enemies. When it was friend Beastboy, we believed he had turned against us with not a thought of the second." Starfire said sadly, hating the fact that her friend was in emotional distress and it was partially her fault. Right now she felt a lot like her sister.

"I never knew he felt like that. Some best friend I turned out to be." Cyborg muttered to himself.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Did any of you even remember what today is?" They all shook their heads, causing him to sigh again, "Today's the day his parents died." He said as they all gasped at this revelation. Of all days to forget, this was the one their friend needed them the most.

Raven's eyes shot wide as she sensed a great amount of anger, hate, loneliness, and despair coming in from the direction of the canyon. Suddenly, they heard a great, distant roar fill the air. Robin rushed to the computer and accessed the tower's cameras. They could also be used to see things far away and they had a perfect shot of the canyon from where one was located. They saw dust fill the air at one canyon wall, before a green T-rex charged out of it and rammed the opposite wall with its head. Beastboy roared before changing into a triceratops and charging the other wall again. This went on until he stopped as a Rhino and kept panting.

The Titans all had a horrified expression as Beastboy brutalized the canyon and himself. They thought it was over with until Beastboy's eyes seemed to harden as he changed one more time. He got bigger and bigger. It didn't take long to figure what he had become. He had turned into a dragon, a spitting green image of Malchoir. He punched the walls, flung his tail, and even breathed fire as he vented as much of his frustration as possible. He then collapsed, falling asleep, not even having the strength to change back, which meant it was going to happen slowly while he slept.

Raven was starting to head to the window when Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't. Even if he didn't mean everything he said, he's not in a mood to be around any of us." He said as Raven looked at the window unconvinced, "Trust me on this one Raven. I did the same thing basically." He said getting a surprised look from Raven and the others, "I blew up on Batman and some others at one point around the anniversary of my parents' deaths." He explained, "Just give him a few hours to cool off."

Raven looked at the screen as Beastboy was panting and slowing changing back in his sleep. She reluctantly nodded and made her way to her room, thoughts of the argument still fresh in her mind, as well as everyone else's minds. 'How did it come to this?' Was the thought that ran through everyone's minds.

Canyon

As Beastboy lay there, now both physically and emotionally exhausted, he never noticed a strange black substance moving on his foot. It had originally been in Tokyo, having crashed on Mt. Fuji, and had been living off of small animal hosts until it came across Beastboy while they were fighting the ink monster. It had been hiding on him, making sure the shape-shifter couldn't or wouldn't see him, and feeding off his excess energy until it was strong enough to properly bond with the boy. It finally had all it needed to do so.

As it started to enlarge, it decided to speed up the shape-shifting process a little, to make it easier for it to spread over him. After that was done, it proceeded to complete its main task. As it began to spread more, the changeling began to stir in his sleep. Just it had fully covered the boy, his eyes opened in shock. 'What the hell!' He thought to himself.

'Easy kid, I'm just here to make a proposition.' A voice rang in his head.

'And that would be what exactly?' Beastboy thought cautiously, yet with surprising calm. He figured this would have killed him already if it wanted to.

'More like a partnership actually. I get to live and I help with some of your problems. Plus you get a power boost.' It answered.

'Mind explaining?' Beastboy thought back, not very surprised or alarmed. He lived with an empathic and semi-telepathic half-demon and was the adopted son of a guy with helmit that could read, attack, and control minds. Not really a shock that this thing, that forced him to morph and was now wrapping around his body, could get in his mind.

'I believe a demonstration would suffice better.' It said as it began merging with him.

'What's your name by the way?' Beastboy wondered. Friend or foe, he at least wanted to know its name.

'I never had an actual name, but I suppose the closest thing would be...Venom.' The now named Venom answered as the changeling fell asleep for the rest of the process. Venom never did know why his hosts always passed out during the bonding.

End of Chapter

Well that's one down, lots more to go. Yes, I'm trying something that has never been done before, giving Beastboy Venom from Spiderman. Before anyone thinks BB went overboard, think about it. His parent's died on that day, his day has been rotten by normal standards, and then his best friend takes away the one thing that will calm his nerves. Add that with the emotions he's kept bottled up for the past few years, I think he was justified. So, does anyone think any of BB's rants were wrong in anyway? 


	2. Chapter 2

Venomous Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Spiderman

Kyuubi-Titan- One of the things I still have trouble with is putting stories in the proper genre, but I don't think the story overall is angst. Did those other stories get deleted or are they just really hard to find?

Ymere- Thank you, I've been meaning to write this for a while, but only recently got started.

DarkRapture- I'll keep that in mind. We don't talk mainly because all the ideas I got aren't ones you'd like.

darklord2099- You'll have to wait and see!

A.N. Thank you syed for the list of possible abilities, I think all of them will be used at one point. Also, although I'm looking up some stuff about Venom, I'm winging it to fill in some blanks.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

Beastboy opened his eyes and saw, to his amazement, that he was crouching... on the side and near the top of a seven story building. He wasn't holding anything, yet he was staying in the same spot. As he stood, he looked down and notice that he was covered in the black stuff, like a second skin. It had no design, just black. He looked at his reflection and notice that he had two large, white oval spots where his eyes were. They seemed to move with his eyes some. He looked over himself and noticed he had more muscles then before. Not overly so, and thankful he kept his lean appearance, but he still had a decent amount more. His hands had pointed fingers, which you could tell were sharp.

He looked downward and saw a lower building across the street. Feeling daring, he did a back-flip and went soaring through the air before landing in a crouch. He stood and looked himself over again. Everything was a little fuzzy, but he felt so powerful right now. He went through the day in his mind to get things in order. He remembered dreading the day in the morning, a usual breakfast by Titan standards, Robin acting stranger-meaning nicer in this case- than normal, stopping a few small time crooks, trying to go to the woods, the citizens harassing him, him getting to the woods then going home, reminiscing about why he ate Tofu and not meat, then...

_'Oh yes, Cyborg taking away my Tofu and then me snapping at whoever spoke up, and finally my rampage on the canyon,' _He thought to himself with a hollow chuckle.

_**'And then I came along,' **_A familiar voice sounded in his head.

_'Venom?' _Beastboy asked in slight surprise. He figured Venom would have spoken up by now.

**_'Yep, enjoying the benefits of our new partnership, are ya?'_** Venom asked with glee.

_'And just what are the conditions of this 'partnership'?' _Beastboy asked cautiously.

_**'Not much on your part really. I need a host to survive and in exchange, I give you several abilities.'**_ Venom explained.

_'Abilities?' _Beastboy asked with interest.

**_'Normally it's just everything I got from former hosts. Usually, my host gets heightened senses, super strength, enhanced speed, and all around the closest thing to perfect by whatever their species' standards are. Another one is the abilities of a super hero from another dimension,' _**At Beastboy questioning look he quickly added,_** 'Don't ask. Let's just say a former host was a friend of a wizard who was an amateur at the time and leave it at that,' **_He vaguely explained as Beastboy nodded,**_ 'Anyway, the hero's name was Spiderman, and I got a few interesting abilities from him. Wall crawling, web-swinging, even a sixth sense that tells you when you should move. I'll give you a better list later.'_**

_'Hmm, I'm liking these abilities already,' _Beastboy thought as a particularly savage grin worked its way onto his face.

**_'That's the normal case. You, however, are far from normal. To be blunt, I have no idea what else you could gain from this. For all I know, I'm turning you immortal and invincible,' _**Venom explained with a mental shrug.

_'Either way, I think this'll be entertaining for both of us.' _Beastboy responded with a chuckle.

_**'Oh and Garfield? There is one potential drawback, two if you count my weakness,'**_ Venom warned before Beastboy decided to test out his new powers.

_'Them being what exactly?' _Beastboy asked, somewhat impatiently.

_**'My weakness is that I'm vulnerable to certain frequencies of sounds, so stay away from any church bells. The potential drawback is that me being here kind of messes with your emotions a little,' **_Venom answered, getting a look that said 'explain now!', _**'My race in general feeds on adrenaline, but we also unintentionally change your emotions some. With me, you become...look, I looked though your memories real quick and the best way to describe it is how you acted before you became the Beast.' **_Venom explained oddly. This was one of the only times he explained half this stuff to any of his hosts, _**'There is an upside though.'**_

_'What would that be?'_ Beastboy questioned, scowling at the thought of being a jerk for no reason.

_**'I think you're immune to that, or at least to going over the edge. I'm not entirely sure since you never really acted like the real you,'**_ Venom said, feeling rather unhelpful for once in it's life.

Beastboy's ears picked up alarms from far away. _'How about we change that?' _He asked as he turned into an eagle, the suit changing with him. He was amazed at how fast he was flying and so easily.

He soon arrived at a broken down, three story apartment building, having heard from police radio, with his further advanced hearing, that the HIVE five had robbed a bank and the police had lost their trail, thanks to Kid Wicked most likely. He could smell Mammoth's stench miles away if he had to. As he was about to enter, he heard his communicator go off. Robin's voice didn't call over it meaning he thought it best not to disturb Beastboy. That or they could take on these five on their own.

_'Lets see, at this hour and so little traffic, it would take them at least ten minutes to get here without Raven teleporting them and no more then twenty with Robin's and Cyborg's driving,'_ Beastboy mused in his head. He chuckled a dark and dangerous chuckle, _"Plenty of time!"_ His doubled voice rang out as he soundlessly jumped onto the building and crawled into a broken window.

Fifteen minutes later

The four other titans arrived at the building. Raven said that this is where Kid Wicked's power were coming from. She wasn't sure why, but a few minutes ago, he seemed to start using his powers like mad, but just in this spot. That made his normally near undetectable presence a spot to Raven and Cyborg's sensor to a lesser extent.

As they all cautiously approached the building, Raven stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it?" Robin asked as they all stopped to see why she did.

"Something's not right. I'm sensing an unusual amount of fear coming from inside there." She explained as Robin's eyebrows scrunched in thought. Suddenly, the door flung opened and Mammoth, Sergeant Hive, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wicked all ran out of there. The Titans immediately got into battle stances, only for the four villains to run by them. The Titans looked at each other in surprise and/or confusion as they saw the villains hide behind the T-Car. They took a better look and discovered they all looked like they had each gone through some kind of hell. Their uniforms had claw marks slashed all over, as were the rest of them. They had some blood leaking, nothing fatal. They all had the look of absolute terror stuck on their faces as they shook in fear.

"What happened to them?" Starfire asked, concerned for anyone, even the enemy.

Raven held out her hand and attempted to read their minds. Before she could, she got a surprised,_** 'We wouldn't do that if we were you!' **_A voice, which sounded like two voices, cackled in her mind, causing her to look around in shock.

"Whoever you are, get out of my head!" She said out loud, causing the others to look at her in confusion, "Some kind of Telepath," She said getting a look of understanding from the titans.

_**'We, just thought you might like their last member to take off to jail,'**_ It said ominously.

"And just where are you?" She asked.

**"Right behind you." **The voice said, but no longer in her head. She turned around in shock and nearly fell backwards at what she saw. Crouched on top of the T-Car, was a creature that was completely black, minus the white shapes for eyes. In its hand, clutched by the scruff of his neck, was a terrified Gizmo. It looked humanoid, but something about it scared her. It snuck up behind all of them without anyone noticing.

The other HIVE members looked up and when they saw it, their terror increased so much, they could no longer move an inch. He looked at them and they just about fainted. It looked at Robin, who was looking at the creature with a calculative look, **"We believe this is yours," **It said simply as it threw the shaking Gizmo to them, who was caught by Cyborg.

"Who are you anyway? And who's 'we'?" Robin asked cautiously. Though this thing's methods seemed...severe by hero standards, it didn't seem to be evil or a criminal. _'More like someone taking lessons from Batman about how to deal with criminals,'_ Robin thought with some displeasure.

**"We? We are Venom!"** It declared proudly.

The titans looked at each other for an instant and when they looked back, Venom was gone. Cyborg went to the T-Car and was amazed to find nothing on the roof other then some of Gizmo's blood.

As the Titans took the mentally scarred villains away, none noticed that a black wolf with white eyes was looking at them with amusement. The black seemed to ripple and disappear, showing green fur.

End of Chapter

Chapter Two is done. Venom explains some things and Beastboy got to test his new powers. If anyone is wondering how Venom/Beastboy got in Raven's head, I looked it up and Venom is actually telepathic and doesn't need physical contact for it. Also, the suit is plain because Venom kept it that way, he didn't think BB would want his suit to be like Spiderman's. Questions to Ponder; Is Venom evil? Is Beastboy turning evil? What powers will Beastboy get? Will Beastboy reveal his new 'friend' to the titans? Is Beastboy going to leave the Titans?


End file.
